


Michael's obsession with blue eyes

by not_today__Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels Are Watching Over You, Best Friends, Blue Eyes, Bombs, Bottom Michael, Driving, Explosions, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Green Eyes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Protective Lucifer, Sex, Sunsets, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_today__Satan/pseuds/not_today__Satan
Summary: Michael flung his hands up and ran them down his face, feeling the regret slip through his fingers. Why was it always mandatory that he assisted his best friend on his most dangerous, sometimes even illegal adventures. “You blew up half of the city!” He spat the words at his best friend, Lucifer, rolling his eyes back into his head to emphasize his point.“I regret nothing.” Lucifer deadpanned, staring blankly into the rubble of the remaining city blocks. Lucifer turned to face Michael, he was exaggerating just a bit, as they had not blown up ‘half’ of the city, only merely a couple of blocks, and there were no important establishments nearby, just a few rundown houses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic so there will probably be tons of mistakes. hope you enjoy!

Michael flung his hands up and ran them down his face, feeling the regret slip through his fingers. Why was it always mandatory that he assisted his best friend on the dangerous, sometimes even illegal adventures. “You blew up half of the city!” He spat the words at his best friend, Lucifer, rolling his eyes back into his head to emphasize his point.  
“I regret nothing.” Lucifer deadpanned, staring blankly into the rubble of the remaining city blocks. Lucifer turned to face Michael, he was exaggerating just a bit, as they had not blown up ‘half’ of the city, only merely a couple of blocks, and there were no important establishments nearby, only a few rundown houses.  
After admiring his hard work for the next few minutes, relishing in the silence that followed, Lucifer crouched down and began to pack away the materials that he had brought with him. The zipper on the side of the bag had just been forced closed after Lucifer had shoved the rest of the matches, his two pairs of earmuffs, and his fuzy winter coat, which frankly, did not fit in the miniscule duffle bag. “That was a nice show,” Lucifer muttered under his breath. “Maybe next time, some fancier houses.” He continued mumbling to himself, his words scrambled as usual. He threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and sauntered over to Michael, tossing an arm over the latter’s shoulders. Michael leaned gently into the touch, still momentarily stunned by the dancing flames that covered one of the house's rooves. His gaze shifted downward at the realization that he and his confident had just destroyed the landscape that was spread out in front of them. I mean, sure, the two companions had gotten themselves into some mischief before, but they had never made anything explode that had ever happened to be larger than a tiny, old, television. 

From the moment Michael had witnessed his impending best friend shove another small child from their class, down the slide just after that same kid had claimed it as theirs only, and had forbidden it’s use to his fellow classmates. Michael immediately knew who he wished to become acquainted with. He gazed upon the child that stood victorious at the top of the slide as a furious teacher rushed to the fallen child’s aid, scowling at Lucifer while brushing the remaining sand off of said child’s back. Few of the students in their class high fived Lucifer and gave words of thanks and encouragement, grateful to now have the freedom to play on the piece of equipment. The remaining whispered amongst themselves, curious as to which punishment would be afflicted upon the young boy.  
Later that same day, Michael cautiously approached the table Lucifer was seated at, gradually lowering himself into the little plastic chair. He swung his metal lunch box that was covered in the faces of faded superheros up onto the table. Lucifer glanced up from the small paperclip he had found on the edge of the teacher's desk. He briefly paused the twisting and folding he was applying to the piece of metal. “Who are you?” Michael was met with squinted eyes filled of suspicion.  
“I’m Michael,” Lucifer squinted, his eyes dancing around as he studied the other boy. “What’s your name?” Michael asked, pulling a ham sandwich out of his dented lunch box.  
“Lucifer.” The squinting boy face resumed a soft smile and he took a tiny bite out of his slice of pizza.  
Michael remembered back to when his parents would force him to attend the local Sunday church ceremonies. “Like the devil?” He asked, recalling the name of the angel that everyone greatly despised.  
“Yes.” Lucifer replied after swallowing his mouth full of pizza. He sipped on his half empty juice box until he was only sucking up air. After squishing the empty box in his hands, he turned and attempted to chuck it into the garbage can. The little box did not make it to the inside of the garbage bag, it instead landed a few feet away on the floor. Lucifer turned back around, ignoring his failure and continuing eating his lunch.  
The two boys continued their conversation, gradually becoming more and more comfortable in each others presence.

Michael’s eyes fell onto Lucifer’s slim hands as he steered the automobile, his fingers wrapped firmly around the black fabric. His eyes slowly traveled up the driver’s body, noting the way Lucifer had the seat just a little close to the wheel, the way his hands grasp the gear shift every once in awhile, eventually retaking it’s place on the wheel. His eyes moved up Lucifer’s figure, noticing the way the bones in his shoulders shift under his skin when he turns the wheel, the way the muscles in his neck stand out against his defined figure when he turned his head to the side. When Michael eventually began to observe his face, he caught the way Lucifer’s lips pulled up into slight smirk or the way his eyebrows shifted slightly together as he reacted to his surroundings. “What’s up?” Lucifer had noticed the staring and turned his head to look at Michael.  
“What... “ he snapped out of his daze, halting his business of investigating the work of art sitting right beside him. “Oh, sorry... I’m just tired.”  
“Don’t apologise,” Lucifer absolutely despised the little unnecessary apologies that Michael always gave, he had been trying to break him out of the ridiculous habit, although it never seemed to work. “You wanna talk?” He asked, his foot on the break pedal, slowing the car down to stop at a red light.  
Michael tilted his head and stared out of the rain spattered window, “No,” He added after a moment, “not really.” The two boys sat in relaxed silence for the rest of the duration of the trip back to their homes.  
Lucifer drove up the brick driveway and shifted the car into park. Michael left the vehicle first, accidentally slamming the small, sturdy door behind himself. He joined Lucifer on the other side of the car, watching him throw the duffle bag over his shoulder and begin his journey towards the front door. Michael fumbled with the set of spare keys his mother gave him, the inanimate object jumping out of his hands, but managing to be caught before it hit the hard concrete ground. They entered the house after successfully unlocking the door. “You wanna go upstairs?” Michael asked, although he already knew the answer.  
Lucifer replied with a quick, “Sure.” he knew that it was already common practice of the two boys to visit in their bedrooms whenever they were at each other's home.


	2. Scary Movies and Hot Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter so... hope you enjoy.

The two boys lay with their shoulders just barely touching, backs leaned against the wall. Michael was wrapped up in Lucifer’s way-too-large hoodie, breathing in the scent of his best friend with every intake of air. Lucifer had handed it over to Michael once he noticed the other boy shivering, he knew how much Michael loved the comfort. 

They had decided to cook some popcorn and watch a movie. The movie to be watched was debated on while they listened to the soft popping as the popcorn heated up. “Come on, Mike,” Lucifer complained, and felt a twinge of guilt when he noticed to look that rested on his friends face. “It’s just a movie, and I’ll be there the whole time.” he reassured, hoping that Michael would finally agree and allow the two of them to watch the new movie, IT. Lucifer had been waiting for months for the movie to leave the theaters and could hardly wait to complete his goal. All that was left to do was to convince Michael to view it with him.  
“Fine.” Michael sighed and finally gave in. Those were the events that led to Michael tightly grasping Lucifer’s arm, his eyes squeezed shut with fear. He already had a major fear of clowns, watching IT just made it ten times worse. So he lay curled on his side, leaning into Lucifer’s shoulders, shaking slightly with fright. Lucifer reached over and grasped Michael’s hand in his, rubbing his fingertips over the other’s knuckles. Michael relaxed slightly at this gesture, burying his face into Lucifer’s shoulder until the movie ended.   
“Hey,” Lucifer gently shook Michael’s shoulder to wake him from his slumber. “The movies over.” he continued as MIchael stirred and lifted his head, locking eyes with the boy beside him. He was caught in those eyes, their bright, vibrant blue. They brought back memories of the days the two had spent gazing up into the sky, detecting shapes from the white of the clouds. The sky’s colours seemed endless, the same effect was caused when you study Lucifer’s eyes. They were filled with depth, emotion, feelings, that were trapped inside, shoved deep down, wished for them to be forgotten. Michael came to the realization that he was staring profusely at his friend, he blushed a deep red and stared down at his legs.  
Lucifer seemed to not have noticed the odd staring, as he threw his arms over his head to stretch out his back. He crawled to the foot of the bed and grabbed the remote, ordering the screen to play a child’s cartoon show in an effort to calm down his friend. “Thanks.” Michael muttered softly, his voice gravely with sleep.   
“No problem,” Lucifer turned to face the other boy, “I have to go now, mom will kill me if I’m late for supper.” he remembered how mad his mother had gotten the last time he had missed their evening meal. “Bye.” He tossed the remote on the bed next to Michael, and pulled the door closed behind himself after leaving the room. Michael sat on the edge of his bed, trying to calm himself down from the fright of the previous film. An idea popped into his head, and he decided to take a shower.   
He grabbed his faded blue towel and headed off to the bathroom. After locking the door and undressing, he turned on the tap. The heated water relaxed Michael’s muscles as it poured down his body. He washed his hair, although it really didn’t need it, and noticed that he was beginning to have an erection. He quietly moaned when his hand wrapped around his cock. He started to pump his hand down the shaft, pausing to run his fingers along the tip, smearing precome all over. He attempted to stifle the sounds he was making, for he did not want his mother to know what was occuring behind the bathroom walls. He quickened his pace, feeling heat build in his abdomen. A thought of Lucifer's hand covering his own, stroking him, popped into Michael's head. He was confused, 'why was he thinking like this about his best friend?'. He tried to push the thoughts away and focus on one of the pretty girls in his class, but no matter how hard he tried, Lucifer just kept coming back into his head. He reached father and played with his balls a little bit before moving back up to stroke himself. He gradually felt himself coming closer and closer, before he came all over the shower wall. His head fell against the cool tile as the tried to control his breathing.   
He cleaned himself and the shower walls up and stepped out into the chilled surrounding air. he redressed in fresh clothing and went downstairs to help his mother finish preparing supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut sucked, I'm a virgin lesbian, so I don't really know if this is how it works. Let me know what you think.


	3. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer spends time with his girlfriend, Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Lucifer, meanwhile, had left his best friends house just to run across the yard and jump their neighbour’s fence, he unlocked his own front door with the spare brass key that was kept hidden under the small potted plant. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the doorway to the sweet scent of apple pie filling his senses. “Good, you're finally back,” his mother’s muffled voice called out from the kitchen. He threw his school bag down onto the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Upon entering the tiny kitchen, Lucifer was bombarded with unsuspected hugs and kisses from his girlfriend, Ruby, who apparently had come over for an unexpected visit. He spun her around, at the same time, kissing her lips, and lowered her gently to the floor, just so that her toes grazed the ground. She grinned up at him and squeezed his body between her arms. They twisted around, Lucifer’s arm winding up around her shoulders, as they trundled into the kitchen. “Hey,” Lucifer said to his mother as he pulled her in for a tight hug. “How are you?”   
“Good,” she replied, turning away from him to check on the pies. “They're almost done, will you finish setting the table?” she asked, although he knew he would have to oblige. Ruby opened the silverware drawer and removed some utensils, she handed half of them to Lucifer and headed off towards the dining room to set the table. Lucifer followed close behind and the two of them quickly completed their task. They had just enough time to sit down in their old, wooden chairs before Lucifer’s mother entered the room, clutching two apple pies and a Caesar salad. She set them down, and the three devoured the meal.   
After cleaning up and washing the small number of dishes that had been smeared with food remains, Lucifer and Ruby decided to escape up to his room.   
After arguing for several minutes, Lucifer and Ruby finally decided on a movie to watch. They chose Finding Dory, which happened to be Ruby’s choice, Lucifer, on the other hand, had wanted to watch a horror film, preferably The Nun, as it had just been released, and looked very intriguing. 

Lucifer woke Ruby with a gentle nudge of her shoulders. She opened her eyes after she had stirred from her slumber, she had fallen asleep at the halfway point in the film. Lucifer glanced down to see Ruby’s eyes staring up at him. He reached down and pressed his lips, gently against hers. After pulling away, the two sat at the head of Lucifer’s bed for several minutes, Lucifer, focused on the end credits of the movie, while Ruby was still studying her boyfriends face.   
Ruby’s phone’s alert went off with a ping, the notification including a text message from her mother, claiming that she must arrive back home at once. “Ugh, babe,” she groaned, Lucifer turning his attention back onto Ruby and her words. “I have to go.” And with that, she pecked Lucifer on the cheek and slid off of the queen size bed, her feet hitting the floor with a light thud. Lucifer slid out of the bed after her and followed her footsteps to the front door. She excused herself and left the house, shutting the door tightly behind herself.   
Lucifer glanced at the clock that was mounted on the beige walls. The time read 9:30, and Lucifer decided to head back up to his room, taking the steps two at a time. His mother’s door was almost closed, only a sliver of darkness could be seen between the door and the frame. Lucifer quietly closed his own door and stripped down to his underwear. He trudged over to the small bathroom across the hall and brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then slid under his covers, pulling the blanket up to his chest. He lied on his bed for a half an hour, thinking about his day and how he did enjoy spending time with Ruby, but the highlight of his days was always the time spent with Michael. He dismissed this and reminded himself that he was in love with Ruby and that he just enjoyed spending time with Michael as friends. He eventually fell asleep, not dreaming, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you liked or disliked about it, and what you think I could do to make it better.


End file.
